Dragons
Powerful engines of total destruction, the Dragons, or "Giant Wyrms" as they're known, are some of the most dangerous creatures through the multiverse. Known for being the foil to many a great hero, the Dragons stand paramount as bosses and enemies. Some Dragons are considered to be Demon or Overlord class creatures, and others are even considered to go beyond that. For years the Giant Wyrms have waged war against the Great Wyrms for supremacy of Dragon Kind, and it wasn't until recently that the Giant Wyrms retreated back into the human worlds while the Great Wyrms took the Netherworlds. This put the creatures at a sort of truce, though they are still highly territorial. Dragons will all use stats from pre existing dragons in the Pathfinder RPG and some will have their own alterations, however the following are rules that effect all dragons on this list unless otherwise noted. Flight: the Dragons possess tiny wings, and as such their power to fly is severely dampened. The dragon's fly speed is cut to 3/4 it's normal speed. In addition, the dragon no longer possesses any skill bonus to fly. Instead, replace the dragon's skill with Martial Practice (Natural) of an equal number of ranks. And remember the bonuses granted for having 10 and 15 ranks in the skill. Furthermore the dragon's base land speed is increased by 20 feet. Evility: All Dragons possess the Evility Rising Dragon and as such they gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage for every attack you receive. This bonus resets after you make an attack, or at the end of the round. A Dragon possesses one additional evility once it reaches 15 hit dice, as indicated by it's dragon type. = Black Wyrm = Residing in swampy areas, the Black Wyrms are actually closely related to the Shroom and Green Dragons, sometimes sharing territory on strange occasions. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/dragons/dragon/chromatic-black Black Wyrms follow the rules for the Black Dragons in the base Pathfinder RPG however they have the following changes. At 15th level they gain the evility Immortal Body, meaning you reduce all melee damage by 10 before applying damage reduction. Black Wyrms also gain the technique Colored Nova at 15 hit dice and it deals damage of the dragon's normal breath weapon type. = Blue Wyrm = Powerful desert dwelling creatures, the Blur Wyrms tunnel through sand and fire bursts of lightning from their terrible mouths. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/dragons/dragon/chromatic-blue Blue Wyrms follow the rules for the Blue Dragons in the base Pathfinder RPG however they have the following changes. At 15th level they gain the evility Mass Blaster, meaning you deal an additional +2 damage for each creature caught in your area effects. Blue Wyrms also gain the technique Colored Nova at 15 hit dice and it deals damage of the dragon's normal breath weapon type. = Brine Wyrm = Existing within the slimy depths of the Ocean, the Brine Wyrms are sea traveling dragons that not only rule over the ocean, but can take to the air to cause havoc as well. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/dragons/dragon/-primal-brine Brine Wyrms follow the rules for the Brine Dragons in the base Pathfinder RPG however they have the following changes. At 15th level they gain the evility Corpse Eater, meaning you gain a number of hit points equal to the damage you deal when you kill an opponent with a normal attack. Brine Wyrms also gain the technique Colored Nova at 15 hit dice and it deals damage of the dragon's normal breath weapon type. = Copper Wyrm = Copper Dragons are shiny and like to hide amongst rocky areas. They often have feuds with Red Wyrms over Territory. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/dragons/dragon/metallic-copper Copper Wyrms follow the rules for the Copper Dragons in the base Pathfinder RPG however they have the following changes. Copper Dragons are usually Evil, though good ones do exist. At 15th level they gain the evility Mass Blaster, meaning you deal an additional +2 damage for each creature caught in your area effects. Copper Wyrms also gain the technique Colored Nova at 15 hit dice and it deals damage of the dragon's normal breath weapon type. = Gold Wyrm = Known as the "Muscle Men" of the draconic family, Gold Wyrms are hugely buff and whoop all kinds of ass. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/dragons/dragon/metallic-gold Gold Wyrms follow the rules for the Gold Dragons in the base Pathfinder RPG however they have the following changes. Gold Dragons are usually Evil, though good ones do exist. Gold Dragons have NO flight speed at all, however they gain access to Exploding Fists, Tiger Charge, and King of Beasts at levels it would normally be able to learn a technique of that level. They are all usable once per day. At 15th level they gain the evility Corpse Eater, meaning you gain a number of hit points equal to the damage you deal when you kill an opponent with a normal attack. Gold Wyrms also gain the technique Colored Nova at 15 hit dice and it deals damage of the dragon's normal breath weapon type. = Green Wyrm = Jungle and swamp faring dragons, green dragons are evil, but still fight to protect nature. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/dragons/dragon/chromatic-green Green Wyrms follow the rules for the Green Dragons in the base Pathfinder RPG however they have the following changes. Green Dragons do not take the penalty to their flight speed. At 15th level they gain the evility Miasma of Defiance meaning that you only take 1/2 damage from any kinds of energy damage from adjacent enemies. Green Wyrms also gain the technique Colored Nova at 15 hit dice and it deals damage of the dragon's normal breath weapon type. = Red Wyrm = The classic kind of dragon, Red dragons charge about breathing terrible fire on their foes and devouring villages. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/dragons/dragon/chromatic-red Red Wyrms follow the rules for the Red Dragons in the base Pathfinder RPG however they have the following changes. At 15th level they gain the evility Energy Eater and as such you gain hit points equal to your charisma modifier when you land a successful attack. Red Wyrms also gain the technique Colored Nova at 15 hit dice and it deals damage of the dragon's normal breath weapon type. = Shroom Wyrm = One of the more obscure kinds of dragons, they inhabit swampy mushroom forests and often destroy Eryngii villages. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/dragons/dragon/chromatic-green Shroom Wyrms follow the rules for the Green Dragons in the base Pathfinder RPG however they have the following changes. Shroom Wyrms lack a fly speed completely, however they gain the Spore, Burrow speed, and Poison abilities of an Eryngi of it's hit dice. In addition, the dragon's breath weapon also deals damage from the spore attack. When A Green Dragon usually learns to Animate Treants it learns to do the same with giant mushrooms, use the same statistics. At 15th level they gain the evility Punishing Punisher so it gains a +2 bonus to attack and damage against any creature effected with a status ailment. Shroom Wyrms also gain the technique Colored Nova and Shroommania at 15 hit dice and it deals damage of the dragon's normal breath weapon type. = Silver Wyrm = Often getting into clan wars with Blue Dragons, Silver Dragons were the most reasonable kinds that actually began the retreat from the Netherworlds from the Great Wyrms. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/dragons/dragon/metallic-silver Silver Wyrms follow the rules for the Silver Dragons in the base Pathfinder RPG however they have the following changes. Silver Dragons are usually evil, though some are good. At 15th level they gain the evility Immortal Body, meaning you reduce all melee damage by 10 before applying damage reduction.. Silver Wyrms also gain the technique Colored Nova at 15 hit dice and it deals damage of the dragon's normal breath weapon type. = Umbral Wyrm = Evil dragons from the deepest reaches of the blackness of men's hearts, the Umbral Wyrm is a horrible being of pure evil. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/dragons/dragon/-primal-umbral Umbral Wyrms follow the rules for the Umbral Dragons in the base Pathfinder RPG however they have the following changes. At 15th level they gain the evility Mind Shackle which means enemies within 30 feet of you must sacrifice two technique slots to use a technique. Umbral Wyrms also gain the technique Grand Darkness Breath at 18 hit dice and it deals damage of the dragon's normal breath weapon type. = White Wyrm = Hailing from frigid mountains and cold peaks, the White Wyrms are a lonely and quiet race, often times preferring to avoid conflict all together. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/dragons/dragon/chromatic-white White Wyrms follow the rules for the White Dragons in the base Pathfinder RPG however they have the following changes. At 15th level they gain the evility Spiritual Wave meaning you gain a +2 to attack and damage against creatures effected by a fear effect. White Wyrms also gain the technique Colored Nova at 15 hit dice and it deals damage of the dragon's normal breath weapon type.